


Feelings Weren’t Fair

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Rewind saw Chromedome, but Tailgate saw Rewind.
Relationships: Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers), Rewind/Tailgate (Transformers)
Kudos: 4





	Feelings Weren’t Fair

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on December 18, 2013 as “Drabble #106 - Tailgate/Rewind.” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on April 12, 2020. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

Feelings weren’t fair.

Most of the time. Sometimes things added up just right. Like the way Rewind and Chromedome looked at each other. The way they always talked about each other. They had hiccups here or there, but their sparks were in it. The base feelings were aligned, and they both knew it.

They saw each other.

The unfair part, was that Tailgate saw Rewind. A Rewind too busy looking at Chromedome to notice, or care that he had a second admirer.

Tailgate had missed that opportunity by two weeks and six million years. Which only made sense. While not everyone had that special someone, pretty much everyone on the ship had their friends and their relationships already set in stone thanks to their time together. Tailgate had made friends, but he was still so out of the loop. It really wasn’t fair.

Rewind was the worst of it, though.

Tailgate liked Rewind. It was something that the minibot couldn’t even help! Tailgate saw Rewind and his spark started to flutter faster, and he got a fuzzy feeling in his tank standing next to his fellow minibot. He liked Rewind a lot–he was smart, and patient. He paid attention to details. He had the best movies, and he was nice.

Tailgate could talk to him.

The conversations usually ended up working their way back around to Rewind complaining about Chromedome one way or another: What he did now, what he’ll do later, how stupid he is! How worried Rewind was. Tailgate didn’t mind, though. He liked listening to the hidden worry under it. Tailgate liked knowing people could care that much, even if it wasn’t his name being spoken.

But Tailgate could pretend. There was no harm in that, was there?

“You should be careful around Cyclonus,” Rewind would say. He’d cross his arms and tilt his head in that way he got when he was upset. “You mean well, but he’s dangerous!”

“It’s okay,” Tailgate would say back. He’d take Rewind’s hand, pulling out that nagging pose, and pat the back of the palm. Tailgate would say, “I wouldn’t do anything to make you worry.”

“I’ve heard that before,” Rewind said, tilting his head to the side. He squeezed Tailgate’s hand, and pulled it up so that he could tap Tailgate in the head with their intertwined hands. “And you still get yourself into trouble.”

“And you get me out of it,” Tailgate said. He hugged Rewind around the neck, keeping their hands locked–of course–and nuzzled the sides of their helms together. Rewind was warm, and they fit together just right. Head to head, chest to chest, and the tips of their toes tapped against each other. Tailgate laughed in joy, “And best of all, you catch it all on tape.”

“Never met anyone who liked blackmail so much before,” Rewind chuckled back. He pulled away, and tapped the side of his camera with the hand not locked in Tailgate’s loving grip. “Who knows what I might do with what’s in there.”

“I dunno,” Tailgate said. He pulled their hands over to the side of it, and pressed the back of his hand into Rewind’s helm. Tailgate leaned forward and bumped their foreheads together. “Why don’t you tell me?”

“Oh, I think you know,” Rewind said. He put his hand on Tailgate’s arm, and slipped his fingers up to the top and tapped Tailgate on the chin. Rewind clutched Tailgate’s other hand tighter, refusing to break that contact. He leaned on the opposite side, so that he was against Tailgate, and a little white hand instinctively wrapped around his waist. “Or do you want friends to see what we do when we’re alone? Can you picture it?”

Tailgate vented heavily, and–He couldn’t.

That’s always where the daydream ended. Tailgate didn’t know what came after the soft touches and the teasing. He didn’t know what went on behind the closed doors when Rewind and Chromedome turned in for the night. What any of them did when they were alone, and with that special bond. Tailgate was too scared to ask. It meant that even his pretending always had to come up short.

That wasn’t fair either.


End file.
